Not Me, Not Naomi Clark Pt:2
by RyanJMichaels90210
Summary: This chapter is short. Its main point is to show you how Naomi spent her summer vacae! I'll be working on the third chapter soon. Enjoy or Not! -Ryan J


**Not Me, Not Naomi Clark**

**by: Ryan Jessica Michaels**

**CHAPTER TWO**

_The kiss on her cheek from the man who just raped her made Naomi hold her breath until he was gone. And just as said, Cannon was gone. _

Naomi closes her eyes tightly, trying to forget the horror of that night. Trying to escape from her own skin. It's been three months since her life was shattered by the unthinkable. Even so, Naomi was reliving every moment of the night religiously. It happened. Her mind refused to let her bury that painful reality. She was raped.

When Naomi opens her eyes, she realizes that she's staring into the mirror. The mirror from the guest bathroom of her home where she spent the entire summer. The guest room on the other side of the house where no one ever thinks to look. Everyone, except Jen, thinks she spent her summer in Italy living the good life. The truth is, Naomi has been in Beverly Hills ravishing in isolation. As she looks at herself, the tears begin to flood her eyes. Naomi Clark was definitely not staring back at her into this mirror.

Her skin was as pale as Edward Cullen's. She wasn't eating plenty food because of the nervous stomach aches that were triggered by the thought of . Naomi lost alot of weight and was visibly unhealthy. The dark circles around her eyes could have pass for running mascara. She never sleeps for more than four hours because of the constant nightmares. She was wearing a hoodie that belonged to her father and old jogging pants that belonged to her mother. The smell of her parents surprisingly gave her comfort. That same comfort that was given to her throughout the years. The good years when Naomi was an innocent child who believed that her family was perfect. Not the recent years of Gail, Sally, Jane Doe, and the other women who engaged in an affair with Charles Clark.

Naomi heads to the shower and start running the water. This will be her third time showering today and it is only noon. She feels dirty because she could still smell Cannon's cheap cologne. The thought of the smell makes Naomi nauseous. All she really wants is to get clean and stay clean. Naomi would sometimes scrub her skin until it bleed and still feel dirty. This wasn't Naomi Clark. Ever since that night she's been hiding from her friends, fearing every sound she hears, crying sometimes for 24 hours straight, and simply drowning in her misery.

_**"Take a look at my body, look at my hands. There's so much here that I don't understand"**_

"Do pull yourself together, Naomi. Depression is not a good luck for you." Jen sounds almost concern as she turns on the light of the guestroom. Naomi lies on top of the 5 million dollar italian covers Jen specially ordered from Milan. Naomi's out of the shower and she is still wearing her parents clothing. Jen is immediately annoyed when she notices Naomi's wet and curly hair making ugly spots on the pilar case. However, judging from her sister's gloomy attitude, Jen decides to keep her thoughts.

"Did mom call back?" Naomi softly asks her sister in desperation. Jen picks up Naomi's clothing that's scattered all over the room. "No, sweetie." Jen tilts her head in her famous 'could care less' way. "Mommie and Daddy doesn't care about you". Jen is purposely harsh. She believes that taking shots at Naomi may get some kind of a reaction out of the sullen girl. Naomi only turns over on her stomach, ignoring her big sister. Jen takes one more look at Naomi, rubs her baby bump, and exits.

The next few days that past by and Naomi's routine was still predictable. She wakes up around 7am, takes a shower, tries to eat Jen's maternity foods, read "Catcher In The Rye" until she's had enough of learning about the phonies, stare at the ceiling, take another shower, pretends to text her friends from 'Italy", take one last shower, and tries to sleep for four to five hours. The routine was rountined but Naomi knew that it would all soon change. West Beverly would soon be opening their doors for the new school year. The very thought of that made Naomi's body feel more and more desecrated.

COMING NEXT...

"Actually, Naomi, I want you to stay after class. I need your sensational input on my documentary. Again." 's insistence frightens Naomi. "Sure", Naomi feels she has no other choice other than to give him what he wants. Silver and Navid are both puzzled by Naomi's reluctant attitude towards . Naomi eyes begins to water as she takes a deep breath before stepping into the room where she was raped and possibly impregnated.


End file.
